Missing Script (retelling)
Scene 1 : Carrington Mansion (Master Bedroom) Blake calls Senator Bradley Milburn and asks him to met at the St Dennis Club. Scene 2 : Carrington Mansion (Staircase) For the first time since her arrival, Steven meets Claudia but she refuses to talk to him for the moment. Scene 3 : ColbyCo (Jeff's office) Jeff decides to leave ColbyCo and will no longer be Cecil's puppet. Scene 4 : Carrington Mansion (Library) Krystle does not approve Blake for dealing with Milburn. But Blake has not time to discuss about that. Scene 5 : Carrington Mansion (Dining Room) Sammy Jo asks Joseph some ketchup and hot sauce. Then she tells her aunt how much she wanted to live in such a luxury. Kystle tries to make her understand that she has not married Blake for his money but because she loves him. Then she gives a bikini to Sammy Jo she has just bought for her. Scene 6 : Carrington Mansion (Art Studio) Alexis draws a picture of Steven in her art studio and takes the opportunity to question him about Blake. She learns that Blake needs investors for his company. Once Steven is left, Alexis takes her phone to buy some shares of Denver Carrington. Scene 7 : St Dennis Club Blake proposes to Milburn 50% of its football team against 9 million. But Milburn refuses and argues with Blake about Andrew Laird (who has defended both men in murder cases - Milburn killed his wife by strangulation - but with a complete different result). Scene 8 : Denver Carrington (Blake's office)/Football Practice Area Scene 9: Blake calls MacAllister, the coach of his team, to know why Bill "Hobie" Hobart, the new quaterback, was not playing in last night's game. Then Nick enters Blake's office. He tells Blake Hobart has not recovered yet from some injury. Blake does not want to hear his excuses and both men have an argument. Scene 9 : Carrington Mansion (Pool Area) Nick takes care of Claudia by making her swim when Krystle arrives at the swimming pool. Claudia panics on seeing and Krystle plunges to help. Claudia, humiliated, leaves the pool without saying anything and Nick scolds Krystle and asks her to stop her “mother attitude” as it is destroying Claudia’s efforts. Scene 10 : Carrington Mansion (Guest Bedroom) Nick finds Claudia in her bedroom. She feels ashamed to have panicked in front of Krystle, her enemy, but Nick manages to confort her. Scene 11 : Carrington Mansion (Pool Area) Steven finds Sammy Jo in the pool and they both realize how they are lonely in this big house. Scene 12 : Denver Carrington (Andrew's office) Andrew warns Blake who intends to sell half of its football team to Logan Rhinewood. But Blake does not want to hear, as Rhinewood is the only one who can give him the money he needs. Scene 13 : Carrington Mansion (Dining Room) A formal dinner is made up for Sammy Jo in order to celebrate her coming in the mansion. Blake seems pleased by Sammy Jo's presence under the roof while Jeff seems rather indifferent and Fallon quite annoyed. Sammy Jo smiles while looking at Steven, which is noticed by everyone. Scene 14 : St Dennis Club Alexis invites Cecil to dinner at the St Dennis and apologizes for having forced him to talk to Steven by threatening to tell Blake he is the real father of Fallon. Cecil asked for details about this and Alexis says she had a "hectic" life at that time and she is not really sure who’s the father. Scene 15 : Carrington Mansion (Riding Ring) Krystle and Nick are going for a ride. On this occasion, he says he was married during medical school but his wife died after falling pregnant. She was a frail and knew being pregnant could kill her but she would not abort. While in the driveway, Fallon notices them. Scene 16 : Denver Carrington (Secretary's office) Fallon come to see Blake : she needs a new car. But Blake is not there for the moment. Andrew is there and guess Fallon wants a new car because Krystle had one. But he tells her it is not the appropriate moment as Blake needs nine million dollars. Scene 17 : Denver Carrington (Blake's office) Alexis announces to Blake that she has purchased shares of Denver-Carrington, with intention to help him. Blake is very touched by her assistance. Scene 18 : ColbyCo (Cecil's office) Fallon goes to see Cecil and accused him of having dropped Blake. She tells him she hates him now and she will take revenge from him. Scene 19 : Carrington Mansion (Vestibule) Joseph informs Sammy Jo her father is on the phone. Sammy Jo presses her father to come and take her back but without positive result. Scene 20 : Carrington Mansion (Master Bedroom) Blake is about to fly out to Las Vegas to take care of some business. Krystle wants to go, but Blake tells her to stay home. Fallon, who is over hearing the conversation, has a bright idea - she'll got to Las Vegas with her father. Scene 21 : Carrington Mansion (Sammy Jo's bedroom) It's storming and Sammy Jo experiences a nightmare where she sees her father dying in a car accident and slips into Steven's room. If Steven does not feel like talking, it does not stop Sammy Jo from slipping into Steven's bed. Scene 22 : Carrington Jet Blake finds out Fallon is on the plane once the plane is in the air. Blake is stuck with Fallon but he wants her to stay out of the way. Scene 23: Nick's Home (Sammy Jo's bedroom) Nick's sister, Terry, pays a visit and tries to convince Nick to give up this vendetta against Blake. Nick cannot. Blake is responsible for the suicide of their kid brother, Gianni, who worked for Denver-Carrington in the Mideast and who hanged himself in jail. All Blake had to do was make a phone call, and he did not, and Nick wants to know why. He won't kill Blake, that is too easy, he is going to make him suffer.